Suffering in Silence
by zoeg7329
Summary: Prompts/ short stories about the Rk9/ASIS elsa ship. [Disney Owns Frozen]


Suffering in Silence

Chapter 1: Tornado Watch

**AN:** Since I'm too lazy to go searching for a beta if you are interested just pm me about it.

Thank you to timelessreference on tumblr for the prompt, which may turn into a multi chapter story. This is my first attempt at any personal writing so if u want to send any feedback and or prompts I will gladly write and take the feedback to heart. Also thank you Cel and AnnonElsa for these two wonderful characters.

*Note* Since the two main characters are both named Elsa, the Rk9 version of her will be called Elsa, and the SIS version will be called Snowflake by Elsa, but in not talking context will be called Kristin, Same person as portrayed by Elsa in ASIS but with a different name to hopefully stop confusion.

_The small town of Barrington was always prone to almost all natural disasters but even with the trained meteorologist, they couldn't predict this._

"What?!" Elsa screamed when she heard the sirens blaring, knowing that the horrid noise meant there was a twister coming. "Hey Mom! Get to the community shelter there is a tornado comin' and we should grab what we need and head on over soon." Elsa called while already starting to get their emergency food and blankets.

"Elsa just stay close, ok?" Her mother, Gwen, said as they were walking towards the shelter, already seeing that people were filing in. "Mom," Elsa sighed "I'm 21 years old I can take care of myself." "That's what you said when you wanted to move out, and look what happened with that." Gwen said with a smile. "Oh! Maybe you could socialize with people other than me and maybe.." she gasps with faked excitement "Make. Some. Friends." She adds with a sly teasing smile. "uhg. Yeah sure mom what ever." Elsa said rolling her eyes at her mother that she loved so.

XXXXXX

"Ok, now go socialize like you said u would." Gwen said giving Elsa a little push towards a group of young adults. Elsa grunts and slowly makes her way towards the group when the power goes out and everyone screams. Elsa gasped and tried to find her way back to her mom, seeing that she had only moved a couple of feet away, little did she know that the person she thought was her mother was a terribly shy young girl that had been watching Elsa from afar and was finally about to get rid of her fear of humans and go consult this mystery girl, only to be fiercely grabbed and thrown to the floor when the power went out. She would've shrieked if she could remembered that she was able to talk, but after the accident... she didn't want to.

While the person, that she did not know whom, held onto her tightly, she felt at ease and not tense but did not know why. Usually she, Kristin, would have backed away in fright but the arms of this person were so nice and comforting that all she could do was revel in the strange yet soothing touch of this stranger.

Elsa on the other hand had grabbed onto someone that she guessed was her mother since the person didn't respond when Elsa had tackled them, Gwen knew how much her daughter was scared of the dark and would have expected this behavior, but something didn't feel right. This was not her mothers' strong but gentle body. This body was soft and lean. Elsa felt right at home in the strangers' arms. She could've hoped it was a man, but her sexuality says differently, and these long thin but strong arms were most definitely female. She could feel the slow heartbeat of this stranger and blushed because she was positive that she had her face buried in the girl's breast, reassuring her that she was DEFINITELY a woman, a woman that had very full breast.

Kristin could feel the stranger tense and relax and was sure that the stranger was afraid of the dark. So naturally, or so she thought would be natural, she wrapped her arms around the stranger expecting it to be a child but was legitimately surprised when she found it to be a teenager or young adult, and more importantly a female teenager or young adult.

XXXXX 

The lights were off for a while, but they did turn back on and when they did the two strangers met.

"Uhh.. Um thank y.. Sorry about that." Elsa said as she ran a hand through her hair, a nervous habit that did not go unnoticed by the slightly, but still younger blonde. Kristin just looked down at the floor blushing but nodded in response to the thanks.

"Uh well my names Elsa, what's yours?" Elsa said blushing too but intrigued by this beautiful but shy girl in front of her. Kristin opened her mouth as to say something but nothing came out, there was sadness and anger in her eyes, which Elsa noticed were almost the same color of iceberg blue that she also possessed. Kristin did a quick sweep of the room looking for something or someone that she knew, which was no one, so something she could right with and on. She found a notepad and a used carpenters pencil and wrote:

_Hey Elsa, Its good to meet you I'm Kristin, or Kris. _

She timidly handed the piece of paper to the older girl and she saw confusion and a flash of what seemed to be understanding. Kristin, since she couldn't express her own emotions she learned how to pick up and understand others and could almost always get each emotion spot on.

"So your name is _Kristin_?" Elsa asked curiously. Kristin nodded her head with a slight smile on her face, she could get used to hearing Elsa say her name over and over again... She shook the thought and reprimanded herself for thinking like that when she just met this girl and didn't know if she even swung that way. While Kristin was thinking Elsa just stood there star struck for two reasons; one Kristin's eyes were, well wow... and two she couldn't believe she had just gotten lost in some random, seemingly mute, girls eyes that she knew nothing about. Seeing that Kristin was blushing made Elsa blush harder as they finally made eye contact for the first time it was like sparks were flying everywhere. _Wow, There's defiantly a connection between us, I wonder if she can feel it? _Both girls thought simultaneously. Just as fast as the gaze started it broke and both girls blushed and turned their heads.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking... but uh.. Do you talk.." Elsa asked cautiously hoping not to cause any problems with the younger girl. She immediately regretted saying this seeing the sadness and pain in the girl's eyes, and then she slowly moved her head side to side slowly like every movement caused so much pain and sadness. "Snowflake, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up." Elsa said gathering a confused Kristin in a warm hug. Kristin stiffened for a second, taken back by the girl already giving her a pet name, but then relaxed and put her head on the shoulder of the slightly taller woman and let out a silent sigh. They both didn't know where this would take them but they knew that they would do it together.

**AN**:

I know it's a pretty short chapter but its just a taste of a prompt, I could turn this into a whole story, maybe elaborate more. For now it's just a prompt and I left it open for it to continue if need be. I hope u guys liked it and I don't know if I will continue writing this but I will try. If I am to update it will be weekly or every two weeks. Thank you again to timelessreference and of course the wonderful ladies that created these characters, Cel and AnnonElsa. Hope to see you next update, whenever that may be!


End file.
